Forever with you
by katychan666
Summary: Cody wanted to lose weight... but he went too far with it. Will Zack be able to save him before things will get too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This story containts twincest. if this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read the story !**

**Forever with you, 1.**

'Cody, do you want something to eat?' asked Carey and looked her son.

Cody's stomach was rumbling very hard and he was starved to death. He put his arm around his stomach, to quiet his stomach. 'I... I just want a salad' murmured Zack and bit his tongue.

Carey looked strangely his son. Cody never ate just salad. 'Are you sure that you will have just salad, Cody?'

Cody nodded. 'I'm not hungry' he lied 'On my way home I stopped in a store and bought something to eat. I ate so much, that I really can't eat anything more'

Cody then looked his mom, hoping that she will believe him. Luckily Carey nodded and sent a smile to him.

'Okay, the main thing is that you aren't hungry' said his mother and patted his shoulder. Then she put a full bowl of salad in front of Cody and said 'Enjoy your luck, Cody'

'T-Thanks' said Cody quietly and then looked the bowl full of salad. His eyes were getting lost in it. Cody gulped hardly and his shaking hand grabbed the fork and knife. He sliced the salad on tiny little pieces. When he was done with slicing the salad, he stuck a tiny piece of salad on the fork and put it in his mouth. He slowly and carefully chewed it and then ate it. Cody could feel how the salad piece landed in his empty stomach.

Cody started to feel sick and he wished he could throw up. But because his mother was close he forced himself to continue the painfully feeding.

When he emptied the half of the bottle, Cody was feeling really sick, but his stomach was still empty. He could still hear his stomach rumbling and craving for food. Cody somehow forced himself to stop eating.

'Mom, I'm really full' said Cody quietly and then ran into his room and collapsed in the corner. His breathing was fast and unequal. He put his arm on his sweaty forehead and tried to calm himself. His body was shaking like a stick on the water and his stomach hurt him really badly.

When the stomach-ache finally disappeared, Cody stood up and walked towards the mirror. Then he carefully watched all the parts of his body. His eyes stopped on his stomach. He lifted his shirt a little and with horror in his eyes watched his stomach. He sadly sighed when he saw his bony body.

'You are still a fat pig, Cody' he said to himself.

However, this wasn't the truth. Cody started dieting a month ago and he already lost more than 7 kilograms. His elegant and beautiful body became something too skinny and ugly. Cody didn't eat more than an apple or a small bowl of salad a day. And he exercised more than an hour after the every meal he had. And if he ate more than he should, he punished himself and didn't eat anything the following day.

When he saw himself in the mirror he saw a skewed picture of himself. He saw himself as a really ugly and fat creature and he thought that people will like him more if he would lose a little weight. But he already lost more weight than he should and he had no intentions to stop dieting.

His eating disorders started when he has a huge fight with his twin brother, Zack. Since that day they didn't talk to each other. And Cody was blaming himself for that fight. He knew he said too much to his twin. He should be quiet!

Cody finally woke up from thinking and angrily hit the wall.

'Crap! I'm still fat!' he yelled and then he leaned on the wall. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and then he sat on the floor. Then he hugged his knees, put his head on them and cried. While crying he was unstoppably repeating how fat he was and that nobody loved him.

He started to hit himself on the head. He wanted to punish himself, for being too fat, even if his scaled showed only 50 kilograms. He wanted to be thin, like all the others and not fat as pig. He felt so lonely without Zack. He missed him so much that it hurt.

'Cody'

From thinking it woke him up scared and soft voice.

Cody looked towards the door, the place where the voice was coming from.

'Zack, just fuck off' said Cody angrily and started whipping his tears away.

Cody's reaction made Zack a little angry, but he tried again. 'What's wrong? You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh'

Cody didn't answer him. He was still busy with whipping his tears away and ignoring Zack.

'Cody, do you feel alright?'

'Yes, Zack. I feel great, so fucking great!' yelled Cody and sent his twin brother an angry look.

'I'm sorry' said Zack and stepped closer to Cody.

'Please, just leave me alone' begged Cody his twin brother.

Zack shook his head and stepped even closer to Cody. 'Please tell me... why were you crying before?

'Why do you care?'

'Because you are my younger brother, my twin. I love you' said Zack quietly and gently patted Cody's arm.

'Oh, yeah?' said Cody scornfully and looked his twin. 'A few days ago, your words were completely different. You said you hated me' said Cody with bitter voice and looked away.

'I'm sorry. I was stupid and angry. I don't hate you'

'Whatever' said Cody and pushed Zack away.

'Cody, look. I want us to be friends again. I'm so sorry'

Cody sighed. He really didn't know what to do, but when he looked into Zack's begging and sad eyes he only sighed again and nodded. 'Okay'

A big smile appeared on Zack's face. 'So that means we are okay now, right?'

Cody nodded 'Yes'

'I'm glad' said Zack and then he put his arms around Cody's small body and he hugged him. 'Now we are really okay. I missed you' whispered Zack and hugged Cody even tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

2. DEL

Cody went to bed really early that night. He was both physically and mentally completely worn out and he needed a long good rest. It had been quite a long time since Cody slept the whole night peacefully. Hunger woke him up every single night the past month. Sometimes the hunger was so big that he went into the kitchen and ate a tiny little piece of chocolate. But when he felt the sugar spreading thorough his body and blood he felt guilty, so he ran into his room where he yelled at himself. And the following day he didn't eat anything.

Before he went to bed he took a shower. Then he wrapped a towel around his wet and bony body and hurried to the scale. When he stepped on it his heart started beating really fast and his breathing became really fast, too. He closed his eyes and prayed that he hadn't gained any weight. Then he looked towards the floor to check his weight... 50.5 kilograms.

The picture in front of Cody's eyes started spinning. He gained weight! And now he was even fatter than before. Cody let out a sad moan and stood in front of the mirror where he was watching himself for an hour. On his mind were only his kilograms and his fat body.

Then he put on some baggy clothes and lay on the bed. However, he couldn't fall asleep. He was too hungry to do anything else except think about delicious food they had in the fridge. Cody's body was craving for food like it never had before. To chase the craving for food away, Cody bit his own hand so much that it started bleeding. He wanted to forget the pain in his stomach and tried to think only of the pain in his hand. But he wasn't very successful.

He soon realized that the best idea would be to go to the kitchen to eat something. He put on his slippers and went into the kitchen. But when Cody stood up, the room started spinning around. At first Cody thought that was because he stood up too quickly, but when the spinning didn't stop and it only got worse, Cody started to panic. In panic, Cody closed his eyes and lay on the bed again. Then he started to breathe very calmly and slowly to calm himself. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and saw that the spinning stopped.

Then he sat on the bed. Cody was scared. Did this happen because his body was lacking food? Cody just shook his head and convinced himself that it wasn't because of his diet.

After a while he tried to stand up again. This time the spinning didn't appear. Cody was happy and he went into the kitchen. Just right before he opened the kitchen's door he heard a loud swearing, so he opened the door to see what was going on in the kitchen.

Zack was standing in the middle of the kitchen and there was some spilt milk on the floor. Zack was just standing there, looking hopelessly at the floor. When Cody saw his brother he couldn't help but laugh.

Zack sent Cody an angry look, so Cody soon shut up.

'Asshole, just stop laughing and bring me something to clean this mess up.'

Cody nodded and he soon brought a cleaning cloth.

'Thanks,' said Zack and cleaned the spilled milk.

'So what are you doing here?' Cody asked his brother.

'I was hungry. What about you?'

Cody stayed silent for a while before answering his brother. 'I... I was hungry.'

Zack smiled. 'Of course you were hungry! You didn't show up for the dinner,' said Zack.

'I wasn't hungry,' murmured Cody and looked towards the floor.

'It's okay. So, what do you want to eat?'

'Nothing... I'm not really hungry anymore,' said Cody.

Zack sent Cody a strange and a little worried look. 'Cody, is everything okay?'

_Shit__,_ said Cody to himself. He knew that if Zack had known about his diet he would have started telling him how stupid this was. So he decided he would eat.

'Do we have some crisps?' asked Cody, and soon after that yelled at himself: _You fat pig! You will never be thin if you don't stop eating!_

Zack smiled and took a bag of crisps from the cupboard. 'Come, we will watch TV. And all this talking about food made me hungry, too.'

Cody forced a smile on his face and followed his big brother into the living room. Both of them sat on the couch and set the TV on. Zack soon found a horror movie on a TV channel. Cody knew that his brother loved horror movies. On the other hand, he hated them. When he watched them, he always had nightmares and he couldn't sleep without the lights on. But he didn't tell that to Zack, because he knew that his brother would make fun of him.

Cody quietly sat and watched the horror movie and when there was a scary scene he just shut his eyes and tried not to scream. But he couldn't hold his fear inside when a scary creature in the movie started strangling and eating a blond girl. At that time Cody screamed and he buried his face into the pillow which was on the couch.

'Cody?' asked Zack.

'What?' quietly asked back his brother while still having his face buried in the pillow.

'Are you scared?'

'I hate horror movies,' murmured Cody.

Zack smiled and said. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Then he switched off the TV channel.

'Better?' asked Zack.

Cody opened his eyes and looked towards the TV. Cody nodded and then he sat on the couch. Zack then opened the bag of crisps. When he did that, Cody's nostrils filled with the smell of crisps and his need for food was so big that he could almost feel it.

'Wow, somebody's hungry,' said Zack when he heard the rumbling of Cody's stomach and gave the bag of crisps to Cody.

Cody couldn't keep his eyes from the bag. Then he reached into it and took out the smallest piece of crisp that he could find and ate it. As he did that his mouth filled with the salty taste which was so good that Cody moaned. He wanted, no, needed more of those crisps. He reached again into the bag and grabbed a handful of crisps and ate them.

When Zack saw Cody's reaction he had to smile. 'Eat slowlier,' said Zack to his little brother.

Cody just nodded and started eating again. At that moment he completely forgot about his weight. He just kept eating and soon he and Zack ate the whole bag of crisps.

'Wow, Cody. You were really hungry,' said Zack a few moments later.

At that moment Cody faced the reality. He knew that he ate too much. He felt like a big fat pig and he wanted to cry. How could he do that? He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He angrily cursed and kicked into the coffee table.

'Is everything okay?' asked Zack.

Cody nodded, but stayed silent.

Zack then gently ran his fingers through Cody's blond silky hair. He kissed his brother on the forehead and that finally woke Cody up from thinking about food. Cody could feel the heat spreading thorough his body.

'I missed you,' said Zack later.' I'm so sorry for all the things I had said to you.'

'It's okay... besides, it's entirely my fault.' said Cody.

'No, it's not,' replied Zack and placed his lips against Zack's warm cheek and gently kissed it. Then he kissed Cody's other cheek, his forehead and chin. Cody completely lost control of his body. He just sat there. His brother's lips were just too soft and warm.

'I love you,' whispered Zack into Cody's ear. As he did that Cody could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Then he let out a loud sigh when he felt his brother's breathe against his neck.

'Me too,' said Cody after a few seconds, wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and hugged him really tight. The boys then enjoyed each other's warmth and closeness.

'Zack...' said Cody very shyly and he blushed little.

'I-I think it's time to go to bed, right?' said Zack, who was blushing furiously.

Cody nodded; they wished each other good night and went to their rooms.

Cody's heart was still beating like crazy and his body was still feeling hot. He was happy for the first time after a long time. He lay on the bed and turned the lights off. He could still feel Zack's soft and warm lips on his cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes and after a while drifted into sleep.

But his calm sleeping didn't last long, because an uncomfortable stomach-ache woke Cody up. He sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. His stomach was heaving. Cody could feel the heavy ball in his stomach and he wanted to get it out. And when he calculated how much calories he had just eaten he felt disgusted. He needed to get rid of those calories from his body! And fast! He was scared that he would become even fatter than he was now. But how could he get rid of all those crisps?

Soon he remembered vomiting. His body began to shake. He promised himself that he would never vomit. But... what if he would try it just once? Just this once, so that he couldn't get fat. Cody then stood up and went into the bathroom. On the way in he was repeating to himself, _just this once._

He got onto his knees and leaned on the toilet bowl. He felt scared and disgusted by himself. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't. Something in his head was forcing him to do it. Cody then pushed his fingers deep into his throat. He started coughing, but not vomiting. He quietly cursed, stood up and took his toothbrush. Then he leaned again on the toilet bowl and looked at his toothbrush. His breathing was very fast. Then he pushed his toothbrush deep into his mouth... nothing happened. He kept repeating this until his mouth was filled with disgusting substance. Then he spit the substance into the toilet and pushed the toothbrush again into his throat, this time even deeper. This push was enough, because Cody started vomiting like crazy.

When the vomiting stopped he flushed the toilet and washed his mouth. Then he collapsed on the floor. He felt dirty and disgusted by what he had just done. How could he have done that? At that time he realized how far he had gone with his dieting. He lay on the floor and hugged his body and started crying very hard. At that moment he only wished for one thing... death.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever with you, 3.**

**I decided to re-publish this chapter, because the previous chapter was full of grammar mistakes, xD. Oh, and I want to thank my new beta reader, Whateva876 for correcting all the mistakes ^_^**

The next morning Cody woke up on cold and hard floor. At first he didn't know how he got there, but he soon remembered what he did last night. When he remembered he became very sad and angry at himself. He promised to himself that he would never do something that again. Then he took his clothes off and took a morning shower, which felt great on his cold skin. Then he put some baggy clothes on. He didn't wear any skin-tight clothes since a long time ago, because he thought that they only made his body look fat.

Then he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. When he opened the fridge his attention was attracted to a big piece of chocolate. Cody's shaky fingers grabbed the chocolate and brought it in front of his nose. Cody's craving for that chocolate grew by a second and he knew that he must put the chocolate down before he would do something that he will regret later.

But his body didn't listen to his brain. He watched the chocolate as he was under some kind of spell. Then he opened his mouth and bit a little piece of chocolate. When the sweet flavour entered Cody's mouth he felt great. He needed more, but this time he controlled his body successfully. He just shook his head and quickly put the chocolate inside of the fridge.

He couldn't believe how gluttonous he was being. Then he took a carton of milk from the fridge, cereal from the cupboard and a plate. On the bottom of the plate he sprinkled a little of cereal and poured a little of milk and then he mixed everything, so that it would look like he ate something for breakfast. Mom and Zack always believed that he ate his breakfast. Then he put the plate in the sink and he put the milk and cereal back from where he took it.

Cody knew that if Zack would know about his diet, Zack would be hurt and he would try everything to convince him to stop dieting. Zack was always too protective of him. When he was little he liked that, because Zack didn't let anybody pick on his little brother, but now he found it kind of annoying sometimes.

When he thought about Zack, his heart hurt. Even if they made up, Cody still couldn't forget all those painful words his brother said to him. Plus Cody still had those forbidden and sick feelings for Zack. And he was ashamed of them. He knew it was sick and twisted to fall in love with your own twin. And this was one of many other reasons why Cody was disgusted by himself.

Cody forced a small smile on his face and then he looked towards the door. On the doorframe was leaning confused and pale Zack. When he Cody saw his older brother he became a little scared. He started to wonder how much time his brother was watching him. He was afraid that Zack saw the whole thing, because he knew that he would get into serious trouble. He didn't want Zack to suspect something so he smiled and walked towards Zack.

"Hey, Zack" said Cody with a fake happy tone in his voice.

"Hey" said still sleepy Zack and then he yawned.

Cody sighed. He still had some hope that his brother didn't see anything.

"What are you doing up so early?" Zack asked him carefully.

"Well… I just had breakfast" lied Cody and showed Zack the plate in the sink.

Zack nodded, but something in Cody was telling him that his brother doesn't completely believe him.

'So, you aren't hungry now?' Zack asked.

Cody stayed silent for a few moments and then he just uncertainly nodded. He just wanted to leave the kitchen as soon as possible and get away from Zack and his annoying questions. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen, Zack interrupted him.

"Where are you going?"

'On the toilet' lied Cody again.

Zack didn't believe him, but he let his brother go. Cody immediately ran into the bathroom and locked himself inside. His heart was beating faster than it should. What the hell has just happened? Did Zack know more that Cody hoped he did? Cody started to panic, and his brain didn't work right. He tried to pull himself together. He felt how weak his body was starting to feel, so he sat on the floor, closed his eyes and after a few seconds he successfully pulled himself together.

Then he felt the need to exercise. He just needed to get away from the house, get away from Zack. He stood up and brushed his hair. When he saw how many hair fell off as he was brushing his hair the panic returned, but he quickly drove it away. Then he quietly left the hose, hoping that Zack didn't hear him. When he was far away from his house he started running. Then he went into the forest and started running there. Nothing felt better than the smell of fresh grass and trees, and the wind felt great on Cody's face. His legs became as light as a feather and he felt happy, free and satisfied. Cody felt like all the problems went away.

Cody was now running for about half of an hour, so he decided to go home. On his way home he was watching the nature and its beauty. However, he soon felt a strong pain spreading through his chest and stomach. The pain was so strong, that Cody had to stop and his lungs started to fight for oxygen and he felt sick. He sat on the floor and placed his head between his legs, his lungs were still fighting to get more air. Everything around him was spinning again and he felt really scared. He finally realized that this was his diet's fault. He knew he went too far with it, but he didn't want to and didn't know how to stop, because he knew that if he would he would get fat again. He nervously grabbed his hair and let the tears fall.

Cody's phone woke him up from his thinking. It was ringing and he looked at who was calling him. On the phone's screen was Zack's number and picture. Cody sighed, but didn't answer. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother. Then he stood up and slowly walked home.

When Cody returned home he saw Zack waiting for him on the front door. He saw that his brother was very worried and angry. When Zack saw Cody he cursed.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Zack angrily.

"I went jogging" said Cody and wanted to go to his room.

"Where do you think you're going? I believe we have to talk" said Zack and followed Cody to his room.

At that time Cody realized that Zack knew everything, so he decided that it's no use to lie to him anymore.

"Fine" said Cody and pulled his brother inside his room and closed the door. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

Cody shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." and then did something that he soon regretted. He completely forgot that his brother was with him and he took his sweaty shirt off. Zack saw how skinny brother was and because of shock he couldn't even speak. He wanted to yell at his brother, to ask him what the hell was wrong with him, but he couldn't say anything.

"C-Cody, what the hell? Why did you do that?" asked Zack after a few minutes of silence. His voice was shaking very hard.

Cody didn't give him a verbal answer and he pretended not to know what his brother was talking about.

"Look at yourself. Go to the mirror and look yourself in it." hissed Zack.

Cody shook his head. He didn't want to look at himself. He knew what he will see in the mirror, a big, fat nasty pig.

"I said, go to the mirror and tell me what you see in it." said Zack again, this time angrier.

Cody just shook his head completely powerless. "Please, Zack. Just stop." he begged his brother.

"I should stop? You stop! Just look how skinny you are!"

"You really want to know what I see in the mirror when I look in it, Zack?" asked Cody quietly. Hot tears started rolling down his face, but he ignored them and continued. "Every time I step in front of the mirror I see a fat person in it. I'm ugly, Zack. I'm horrible..."

"B-But, Cody... Oh my God, you are not fat, you never were..." said Zack with shock.

Cody didn't say anything, but his crying got louder. "But I am...I'm ugly."

Zack stayed silent and carefully got closer to his brother. He put his right hand on Cody's chest and gently stroked it. Cody quickly got away from his brother and went into the corner. Cody wrapped his arms around his body. "Stop it, Zack. I'm ugly, I don't deserve it." whispered Cody and let out a loud cry.

At that moment Zack's heart broke. He could literally hear its crash and he felt the annoying warmth in his eyes. It killed him when he saw his brother like that.

Zack got closer to Cody and got onto his knees. Then he put both of his on the wall, so Cody couldn't escape from him. When Cody felt his brother's body he opened his eyes and saw how close Zack was. He wanted to say something, but Zack put a finger on his lips, so Cody stayed quiet.

"Don't say that you're ugly." whispered Zack. "Because you are beautiful, Cody. You are beautiful."

Cody didn't say anything, but his crying got even louder. Zack hugged Cody's shaking and bony body really tight. Then he kissed Cody's hair and again whispered "You are fucking beautiful, Cody."


	4. Chapter 4

***English is not my first language, plus I don't have a beta reader... so just bare with me, okay? I know that there are a lot of mistakes***

**After a long time, I decided to update . And I really hope that you'll like this chapter.**

The next thing that Cody remembered was him lying in the warm bed. Comfortable warmth was hugging his body. Cody opened his eyes and looked at his right. His twin brother, Zack, was lying next to him. Zack's eyes were closed; his breathing was deep and calm. He was sleeping and he had his arms wrapped around Cody's waist. Cody smiled a little and then looked the clock on his alarm clock, so that he could see what the time was.

The alarm clock showed that the time was 3:15 pm. Cody then realized that he had fallen asleep in Zack's hug. After a long time, he finally got some rest. And he finally slept calmly after a long time. Cody purred like a cat and he slowly stretched his body. As he did that he let out a silent moan and woke Zack up.

Zack opened his beautiful eyes and yawned. Then he looked at Cody and sent him a warm smile.

"I think we've fallen asleep" said Zack with sleepy voice. Then he ran his fingers through Cody's hair and he started gently caressing and massaging Cody's head.

When Zack's hand touched Cody's head, Cody's heart skipped a beat. He could feel how the adrenaline started to spread through his veins and he blushed. Zack's hands were very warm and Cody purred at every new touch. However, every Zack's touch stung. He knew that touched like these was all that Zack could offer him. He knew that Zack could never love him the way he loved Zack.

At that time all that Cody wanted was to be alone in his room. His heart started to fill with sadness and anger. Cody pushed Zack's hand and then he sat down on his bed. He knew that Zack didn't forget how thin Cody was, and that's why he wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. He didn't want to lie to his brother. When Cody wanted to get up and leave the room, Zack stopped him. Zack grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit on the bed again.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Zack and looked at Cody.

Cody didn't answer him and he wanted to get away from Zack.

"Stay with me, Cody. Please" quietly plead Zack.

Cody shook his head. "No, I have to go. Please Zack, let me go."

Zack sent him an angry look and asked him with a small and sad voice "No. Cody, why are you always running away from me?"

Cody sighed and looked at his brother. "You know this isn't true, Zack."

Zack shook his head. "Always when I want us to have a serious talk you always run away. Cody, I know that I hurt you, but I promise that I won't do it again."

Cody sighed again. He knew that Zack would never hurt him. The only think that was keeping Cody away from his brother were his sick feelings that he had for his brother. Always when he was with his brother, his heart broke. He knew that he could never have Zack. That he would never be his. And his heart always broke when his brother was bragging with how many girls he had gone out with.

"Zack, look. I am not running away from you. I just don't know what we could talk about" quickly lied Cody, but he knew how would his brother react.

"Oh, really?" asked Zack and raised his left eyebrow.

Cody nodded and he became really confused and scared.

"Then just tell me one thing. What the hell were you thinking when you decided to lose so much weight?"

"I didn't lose weight" answered Cody quietly.

"Cody, please don't lie to me. You know that I hate lies" raised his voice Zack.

"Then look at me a little better and then you'll immediately see why I decided to lose weight" said Cody, angrier this time.

"I'm looking at you, Cody. And I still don't see a reason why you decided to starve yourself."

"That's because I'm fat, Zack. I am so fucking fat!" screamed Cody and hot tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Zack's eyes were wide open at that point. He stepped closer to Cody and grabbed his brother's wrist.

"Zack, stop it. You are hurting me!" yelled Cody.

Zack ignored Cody's screams and dragged his twin in front of the mirror. When Cody saw his reflection in the mirror he immediately closed his eyes and began crying really hard. He couldn't stand his fat reflection.

"Cody, open your eyes!" said Zack, with cold voice.

Cody shook his head. His crying calmed down a bit.

"Open them" repeated Zack and tightened the grip around Cody's wrist. Cody finally listened his brother, because he was really afraid and opened his eyes. Zack then raised Cody's shirt a little. When Zack did that, Cody started to cry hysterically and he fell on the floor. He just couldn't see his fat stomach. He was disgusting. He was disgusted by himself. He was too fat and Cody knew that.

"Now tell me if you still think that you are fat" said angry Zack.

Cody couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to get away from Zack. He just wanted to be alone.

"Yes, Zack. I am still fat and nothing can change this" yelled Cody and hugged himself.

When Zack heard Cody's words he just sat down. Zack was silent. The only thing that you could hear was Cody's crying and coughing.

"Please, let me help you" said Zack after a few minutes.

"Zack, nobody can help me. Plus I don't even deserve help and especially not yours"

"Why do you think like this?" asked Zack and got closer to his brother. He put his left arm on Cody's back and started caressing him. With his right hand he found Cody's face and lifted it, so they were looking at each other's eyes. Zack whipped Cody's tears away with his hand and got even closer to his twin. Cody felt amazing, too amazing. Cody completely lost control over his body. He got closer to Zack and wrapped his arms around Zack's wait.

Zack let out a loud sigh and then he kissed Cody's forehead. Cody let out a quiet sigh and then his lips got dangerously close to Zack's. Zack nervously looked at Cody, but he didn't pull back. Cody got even closer and finally pressed his cold lips against his brother's. When their lips touched, Zack's body stiffened. Before Zack's brains could register what was happening, he kissed Cody back.

The twins were kissing each other for a couple of minutes, but then Cody landed back to planet Earth. He quickly ended the kiss and looked Zack. Zack looked confused and scared a little bit. At that moment, Cody hated himself so much. He lost the only person who loved him. And that was his entire fault. He felt sick and he got up quickly. He ran into the bathroom.

When Zack realized where his twin was headed he immediately got up and ran after him. However, he was too late, because Cody had already locked the door. Zack started panicking.

Cody's body was shaking terribly and he felt really sick. He had never felt so sick in his entire life. He needed to throw up. But this time he didn't need the help of toothbrush.

When Zack heard the voices coming from bathroom, he felt sick. He sat down and put his hands on his ears. He couldn't bare it. He could feel how the air was disappearing from his lungs. He didn't know that his brother's condition was so bad. Zack realized that he could lose Cody forever.

Zack started crying and he yelled: "Cody, please stop. Stop! Come out, so that we can talk. I don't hate you because we kissed. Just come out. Everything will be okay. I won't scream at you. I promise... just stop it. I am begging you, stop!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that it's been a long time since I've updated this fanfic and I would like to apologise about this. I promise that I will be updating more regularly from now on. I hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Cody, who was feeling beyond exhausted, wiped his mouth. He somehow got onto his legs and then dragged his body to the sink, where he rinsed that disgusting taste from his mouth. He was feeling cold and he could feel how the energy left his body. He took a few steps forward and then he collapsed onto the cold floor. He was like a marionette, whose strings were cut. As he fell onto the floor, every inch of his body hurt, but the pain couldn't even begin to compare to the one he was feeling in his heart.<p>

Even though his brother made a promise to him, not to get angry, he still couldn't face Zack. Cody was too embarrassed and he was disgusted by his own actions. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed his own twin brother. He was angry at himself for not being able to control himself back then. He knew that he had ruined their relationship again. It happened again!

He was in love with his twin for many years and one day he decided to tell Zack. They were drifting apart and Zack just couldn't stop bugging him about it; so he blurted out that he was in love with him. Zack's reaction was horrible. From that day on, they haven't spoken with each other in over a month. Cody knew that it was his entire fault. He was absolutely disgusted with himself!

And he did that again. Cody knew that Zack would go back to hating him. Zack was going to be so mad at him that he would stop talking to him. Cody knew that he would have a big luck if his older twin would even look at him ever again.

Cody pressed his cheek against the old floor and let the tears fall down his face. A loud cry left his mouth, but then soon stopped as he heard a loud sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Cody somehow stopped crying and pressed his ear against the door. He soon realised that the sobbing coming from the other side of the door, belonged to nobody else than his brother. Cody felt like somebody squeezed his heart and it became even harder to breathe. He started asking himself if it was a really good idea to open the door. Because Zack's sobbing didn't stop, he decided to go to his brother. His trembling fingers grabbed the door knob. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He could feel his heart pounding as he did that. When he opened the door, he saw Zack, who was sitting next to the door and hugging his knees. The sight of Zack broke Cody's heart. Cody slowly stepped closer to Zack, kneeled down and gently touched Zack's shoulder.

Zack lifted his head and looked at Cody. "Cody…" muttered Zack, who didn't really know what to say. What happened before completely confused Zack and he wished that the kiss didn't happen. But what was done was done and he couldn't do anything about it. As much as he wanted to think that he hated the kiss, he just couldn't. He looked at his twin, who looked completely scared and broken. He didn't hate Cody, he just couldn't.

"I am sorry," whispered Cody and pressed his forehead against Zack's.

"Please, let me help you," said Zack, who wanted to do something about Cody's condition. He just couldn't sit back and watch Cody destroy himself.

Cody stayed silent for a few moments. He knew that Zack was worried about him, like always. If he didn't say that he didn't need help, then Zack would do something stupid. Because Cody didn't want to bother his twin so much he finally said: "Alright."

A small smile formed onto Zack's lips as he said, "Good."

When Cody saw the smile on Zack's lips, he frowned. He didn't really know what to think about it. Didn't Zack hate him because of their kiss? Cody felt how a rock formed in his stomach and he felt sick again. "Aren't you angry with me because we… I mean I-"

Zack flinched a little bit when Cody said that and he quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

A stabbing pain pierced Cody's heart. Well, what was he expecting, anyway? Did he really think that Zack would feel for something back? Uneasily, Cody slowly nodded, but his heart was screaming a completely different answer. He wished to kiss Zack again. Even though that they shared only a few kisses, his lips missed Zack's already. He wished that he could hold his brother in his arms, to wrap his arms around Zack. Why was life so unfair? Cody sighed and pushed those feelings aside.

Zack saw that his brother was thinking about something and he frowned. "Would you like something to eat?" asked Zack and woke Cody up from his day dreaming. When Zack said that, Cody stopped thinking about Zack and fear started kicking in. Zack stood up and held his hand out to Cody. Cody's shaking hand took it and Zack pulled him up.

Cody shrugged his shoulders, trying to play it cool. "Maybe," said Cody and his heart was pounding again. He knew that Zack would make sure that he would eat everything and that scared him. He didn't want to turn into a fat pig again, so thinking about eating the whole meal, scared Cody.

Zack noticed that Cody's body started shaking and he sighed. He knew that that was going to happen. "Let's go into the kitchen. I will prepare you something to eat."

Cody gave Zack a faint smile and then followed Zack into the kitchen. Zack walked to the fridge, opened it and started searching for food. He knew that his twin would eat something that had very little calories, but he didn't know what to give to his brother. Zack soon found a yogurt, which their mother ate when she was on diet, so he knew that it must've had very little calories in it. Zack took the yogurt into his hands, closed the fridge and put the yogurt onto the table, in front of Cody.

When Cody saw the yogurt, he quickly looked away. Right away he started counting the amount of calories that the yogurt must've had in it. When he came to the result, he felt sick because the number was way too high. He pushed the yogurt away, because he knew that he couldn't eat it.

"Zack… I can't," said Cody with a small voice.

"But you promised me that you'll eat something," said Zack, completely crushed. He couldn't understand why his twin couldn't just eat something. He felt so frustrated, because he didn't know how to help his brother. He was his older brother, so he should know how to help his younger brother. "You don't have to eat the whole thing, just eat a few spoons of it. Please… listen to me, Codester."

"B-But…" started talking Cody, but then stopped when he saw how sad Zack looked. The sight of Zack almost broke Cody's heart. Cody took a deep breath and he made himself grab the spoon. He then opened the yogurt and started eating it. As he started eating a sour, disgusting taste spread in his mouth. Immediately he started counting the amount of fat he was adding to his body. His body shivered and Cody then decided to ignore those thoughts. He just wanted to make Zack happy. Cody brought the third spoon to his mouth and forced the disgusting yogurt down his throat. Cody then looked at Zack, who gave him a huge grin.

"That's the way. Just a few more spoons," said Zack, who was more than happy when Cody started eating. He then lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Cody's hair.

Cody smiled at the touch and just for a second forgot about the pain in his body. He took another spoon into his mouth. He continued eating until he almost emptied the yogurt cup. When Zack saw how much Cody ate, he could almost cry because of happiness.

"See, Cody? I knew that you could do it," said Zack and wrapped his hands around Cody's bony body. He held his brother close to himself.

Cody just shrugged his shoulders. The part of him loved being so close to Zack. However, another part of him just wanted to die. Cody felt sick and he knew that he needed to get those calories out of his body. He pushed his brother away, but he knew that Zack wouldn't let him go, so he didn't even attempt going into bathroom. He wrapped his arms around his body and sat onto the floor. His breathing was rapid and he was feeling dizzy. Also, Cody didn't want to disappoint Zack. He wanted to make Zack feel proud by not throwing up.

"C-Cody, how can I help?" asked Zack, worried. He got onto his knees, next to Cody, feeling completely helpless. Seeing Cody in that state, hurt Zack.

"You can't help me, Zack. It just hurts so much," said Cody and hugged his trembling body.

"Shit," cursed Zack and got closer to his twin. He needed to do something. "I-I want to help. Please, tell me what should I do?"

Cody lifted his gaze and looked at Zack. Zack immediately knew what Cody meant and he quickly shook his head. He hugged Cody's body tightly to prevent him from leaving. There was no way that he was going to let his brother do that again.

"No, there is no way… you are going to stay here and wait for the pain to pass by. If I let you go, you will throw up again. And I…" said Zack.

"Zack, please! You don't understand. If I don't get this thing out of my body I will gain weight again and I will get fat," said Cody as he tried to get away from Zack.

"You will gain weight from what? From eating a diet yogurt?!" said Zack with louder voice.

"Yes, you don't understand. You can eat whatever you want, but I… I'm so ugly… I-" said Cody and let the tears fall again. He felt so helpless and he could feel that Zack's hug tightened.

Zack shook his head and kissed Cody's hair. His body was shaking as he tried to calm Cody down. It hurt his heart when he saw Cody like that. Why couldn't Cody see that he wasn't ugly; he was beautiful! Zack missed his younger, goofy brother. It's been such a long time since he saw Cody smile.

"What the fuck are you doing, Zack? Please, let me go. I need to throw up. I'll-I'll… god you just don't understand anything," said Cody as he was still trying to get away from Zack.

"I won't let you go. Everything is going to be alright. Please, stop saying that you are ugly. You are a beautiful person, Cody. Just please… stop with this. I miss you… I don't hate you, do you understand?" whispered Zack.

Zack's words pierced into Cody's heart like cold blade. His words hurt. Cody wanted to believe, but he couldn't. There was something telling him that he needed to get away. "Stop it! Let me go. Just this once and I won't throw up ever again. Just let me do it now and I promise to you that I won't do it again," shouted Cody.

Zack only wrapped his arms around Cody tighter. He started humming a lullaby that their mother used to sing to them when they were children. After a few minutes, Cody stopped struggling and he let his head rest onto Zack's shoulder. Zack's humming calmed Cody down and he suddenly felt really tired. He let his eyes close and he drifted into restless sleep. When Zack saw that Cody fell asleep, he sighed and a sad smile came onto his face. He picked his twin up and carried him into his bedroom. He gently placed Cody onto his bed and then he lied down next to him. Zack protectively wrapped his arms around Cody and closed his own eyes, drifting into sleep.

When Zack woke up, it was already really late. With his right hand, he started searching for Cody, but he just couldn't find him. Zack immediately woke up and sat onto the bed. He needed a few seconds before he remembered what happened in the past hours. He remembered that he and Cody fell asleep in his bedroom. As soon as that crossed his mind, he got up and started searching for Cody. He searched all the rooms in their house, but Cody was still nowhere to be found. He loudly cursed and started thinking where Cody has gone to. He was pretty worried at that point. When he walked to the entrance door, he noticed that Cody's jacket wasn't on the hanger.

He quickly got dressed and he left the house. It was pretty cold outside and Zack started running as he was yelling Cody's name. He was hoping that he would get an answer from his twin, but he had no such luck. Then he remembered that Cody liked to go running into the forest, which was pretty near their house. He ran towards that direction, in hope to see Cody.

When he stepped into the forest, he felt very nervous and worried. He didn't know when Cody left the house. He had a feeling that his twin was there. However, Zack just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something terrible happened to his brother. He could always tell if something was wrong Cody and he had the same feeling that time. He could only hope that he was mistaken.

Soon he saw that somebody was lying on the floor not too far from him. His heart beat started beating fast and he knew that that could only be Cody. He stopped running and he started going to the unconscious person really slowly. With each step that he made, the volume of his lungs started shrinking. It became really hard to breathe. After a few more steps, he recognised the person lying on the floor. It was Cody. Zack ran to him and then fell onto his knees.

"Cody, please don't do this to me! Wake up! Cody!"

He grabbed Cody's thin wrist, searching for his brother's heartbeat. When he couldn't sense it, he panicked. Zack started feeling dizzy and he touched Cody's cheek. It was really cold! He grabbed his twin's neck and finally found Cody's heartbeat. It was slow and barely noticable. But it was all that Zack needed to calm down a little bit. However, Zack's panic started growing, because his twin wasn't breathing.

"I am begging you, open your eyes!" screamed Zack on the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

**6****th**** chapter**

Cody's head was heavy and it hurt. Cody tried to open his eyes, but his body didn't listen to him. He was still in darkness and no matter how hard he tried to open his eyes, he just couldn't. The pain in his head was growing. Cody could hear a voice which seemed to be coming from far away. He knew that someone was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't understand the words that the person was saying. He only knew that he knew the person, who was the owner of his voice. Cody wanted to see this person and he started to panic. He felt how the tears started gathering in his eyes. He was so afraid. After a few more seconds passed and the words started to get a meaning.

"Cody, don't do this to me! Wake up! Don't leave me!"

Cody started thinking hard, because he still couldn't recognise the owner of the voice, which was calling for him. Who could be so worried about him?

Zack!

Cody finally recognised the voice. His twin was calling his name. Cody heard how worried his brother was and his heart hurt. He wanted to open his eyes and tell Zack that he can hear him and that he was alright, but his body was too weak to make any kind of movement. Cody felt how Zack grabbed his shoulders and started shaking his body, in hope to wake his little brother up. After a few more moments, Cody's ears were filled with Zack's quiet sobbing.

Cody felt sick and so helpless. He wanted to wake up and hug his twin. He knew that his twin was worried and hurting and Cody finally let the tears fall. He only hoped that Zack would notice his hot tears and calm down a little bit.

Zack was gently caressing Cody's hair and was silently crying. He had his face buried into Cody's bony chest. Cody still wasn't showing any signs of waking up and Zack was shaking. The thought of Cody dying scared him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live without his twin. Cody meant everything to Zack. It was true that Zack used to make fun of Cody when they were younger, but he never meant to hurt Cody's feelings. Zack gritted his teeth and looked up.

"Cody, if you can hear me… please give me a sign. I don't care how you do it, just don't leave me alone. I am begging you," said Zack between sobs and then looked up to his brother.

His heart almost stopped when he saw traces of fresh tears on Cody's cheek. That meant that Cody could hear him! For a few seconds Zack was just sitting there, taking deep breaths in. He felt so relieved that Cody was still with him. He bit onto his trembling lower lip and got closer to his brother's face. He buried his fingers into Cody's soft hair and a sad smile came upon Zack's face.

"Oh thank God… I thought that you were dead," whispered Zack and kissed Cody's cold cheek.

When Zack's soft lips came in contact with Cody's cheek, Cody could feel how his body started filling with heat and adrenaline. Zack's soft lips then moved to his forehead and nose. Suddenly, he felt Zack's hot breath against his lips. What the hell was Zack doing?

Zack wasn't even thinking about what he was doing. He knew that Cody could feel his every move. Zack got dangerously close to Cody's face and he just couldn't stop. Zack's heart was racing and then closed the distance between them by gently pressing his lips against Cody's. He didn't even know why he did that, it just felt a right thing to do at that moment.

When Cody felt Zack's lips against his own, his eyes shot open. Cody was glad that his body started to move again, but he was very shocked and confused with Zack's actions. He wanted to push Zack away, but his body gave in. He knew how disgusting he was, but he pushed those thoughts away. Cody returned Zack a scared kiss. He needed to make sure that Zack wouldn't push him away immediately. However, instead of being pushed away, Zack gave him another kiss, wrapping his arms around his body.

When Zack felt that Cody returned him the kiss, he relaxed. He was happy that Cody finally woke up. Zack pulled Cody up into a sitting positing, still holding his younger twin into his hands. He didn't want to let go of Cody. He held his twin close to himself as he pressed a few more feather light kisses against Cody's lips. Zack then finally moved away, breathing heavily. The reality had hit him and he wanted to run away, but he didn't. He was the one who kissed Cody plus he knew that if he did that, he would hurt Cody even more.

"Don't even scare me like this ever again!" said Zack angrily after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry, Zack," said Cody. His voice was small and broken. So Zack was going to ignore their kiss again? His heart felt heavy again and he looked away.

"Why did you do this? Do you know how I felt when I saw you lying like this? You could die, Cody," said Zack with a much louder voice that time.

"I just wanted to run a little bit. Plus… it would be better if you wouldn't find me."

Zack was just staring at Cody with his mouth wide opened. "Are you crazy? You are the most important person to me. Don't you get it that if you would leave me alone like this that I would-"

"You would be better off without me," said Cody with a calm voice. No matter how much it hurt saying that, Cody knew that it was true.

Zack got very angry. Why was Cody saying that?! "Stop it, Cody! You know that this is not true!"

"But it is. If I would die, you wouldn't have to put up with me. Plus this sick feelings that I have for you…"

When Cody mentioned that, Zack flinched. "Y-your feelings for me aren't sick," said Zack slowly. He didn't even believe himself, but he needed to calm Cody down. He hugged Cody's face and kissed his twin again. "I mean… I don't think that you are disgusting for having romantic feelings for me. You can't really choose who you fall in love with."

"W-What?" stuttered Cody completely confused when his brother kissed him again. What was Zack trying to say?

"I don't really know. Just please stop saying things like that. Now, let's go home," said Zack awkwardly.

Cody shrugged his shoulders and tried to stand up. However, his body was too weak and he soon landed onto the hard floor. Cody cursed loudly and frowned. He just wanted to go home; to be alone in his room. He really didn't want to see his twin anymore. Zack's words confused Cody and he knew that his brother was just feeling sorry for him.

"I'll help you," said Zack and offered a hand to Cody. The younger twin glared at the hand and then he sighed. He took his brother's hand. Zack gave Cody a weak smile and pulled Cody onto his legs. Cody was still feeling very weak, so as soon as he felt the ground under his feet, he grabbed onto Zack's jacket.

"Thank you," muttered Cody, avoiding making an eye contact with Zack.

"Do you think you can walk?" whispered Zack.

Cody could feel Zack's hot breath on his neck and that sent shivers down his spine. He shrugged his shoulders. Just thinking about standing onto his legs seemed impossible to Cody. Yet, he still tried to walk. He took a deep breath and he lifted his left foot. He took a few steps forward and then he ran out of energy. Cody lost the contact with the floor and he could tell that he was going to fall again. However, Zack was faster that time and grabbed his twin, to prevent him from falling. Zack sighed when he saw how weak Cody actually was. When he held Cody close to himself, he noticed that Cody's body was shivering like crazy. He must've felt very cold.

"Don't worry about it too much. I will carry you home," said Zack and lifted Cody up. When Zack lifted Cody up, he was shocked when he found out how light Cody's body was. Sadness found its way into Zack's heart and he started walking. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to help Cody on his own. As Zack was walking back into their house, he fell into a deep thinking. He knew that their mother didn't know about Cody's condition. Carey became a successful singer a few years ago and ever since then she spent more and more time outside their home. The twins were already eighteen, so they didn't really mind that Carey wasn't home a lot. Zack gritted his teeth, because he knew that Cody would have to go visit a doctor if his condition wouldn't get better.

When Zack lifted Cody up, the warmth of Zack's body heated Cody up. His body was still shaking and he buried his face into Zack's neck. For a split second, he actually felt happy. He wished that that happiness could last forever.

When Zack and Cody made their way to the house, Zack carried Cody into the living room and put Cody onto the couch. He then sat down next to Cody and a dead silence fell between the two of them. Cody looked at Zack and could tell that he was thinking hard. He then looked away and gulped.

"I'm sorry," muttered Cody.

Zack shook his head. "It's okay, you don't have to apologise," replied the older twin. "Would you like to drink something?"

Cody shook his head and then put his arms around his body. He was still feeling cold even though it was very warm in the living room. He hugged himself harder, in hope to heat his body up. Zack noticed that Cody was shaking and he gently touched Cody's cold face.

"You are freezing."

"I'm feeling cold," muttered Cody.

Zack nodded and then wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders. He took a blanket, which was lying on the couch, into his hands and lied down, pulling his twin with him. Cody didn't even try to push Zack away and he lied on top of Zack. He felt how Zack covered them with a blanket and he let his head rest on Zack's chest, listening to his twin's calm heartbeat. Cody slowly closed his eyes and quietly moaned when he felt Zack's fingers in his hair. At that moment, Cody felt like he was 6 years old again. When he was younger, Zack would always calm him down like that. Cody's face relaxed and he felt safe. Cody's heart started beating faster and warmth started gathering in his stomach.

Zack noticed how Cody stopped shivering in his arms and he relaxed a little bit. "Are you still cold?" whispered Zack.

Cody quickly shook his head. "N-No, I'm feeling okay now. Thanks," muttered Cody in reply.

Zack nodded and then wanted to lift his body. When Zack started lifting up, Cody panicked. He didn't want that wonderful moment to end. He pushed Zack's body down, pinning his twin against the couch. Zack's body stiffened when he felt how his twin pushed him down. He knew what Cody wanted and Zack felt a little bit uneasy. It wasn't that he hated cuddling with Cody. Lying so close to, Cody made Zack feel strange. His heart was beating fast and his body was feeling normal than it should.

"Please… can we stay like this for a little longer?" desperately asked Cody.

"… Okay," said Zack after a short pause. He didn't want to upset Cody. "Now, tell me what happened back then."

"I told you, I went for a little run. Running always helps me to relax and then I suddenly felt very dizzy and tired. I thought that the dizziness would disappear on its own, like it normally does, but it didn't. I felt very sick and then I just lost consciousness, I guess," said Cody.

Zack sighed, because he knew that Cody told him another lie. He knew that Cody went running because he ate that yogurt earlier. "You wouldn't gain weight because of that yogurt, Cody…"

"How do you know?! Do you know how many calories it contains?" said Cody angrily and sent his brother an angry look.

Zack lowered his gaze and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to fight with Cody. "I'm just so worried about you. Let's not fight, alright?" said Zack, wrapping his arms around Cody's skinny figure.

"Yeah, you are right," said Cody and nodded. He then lifted up a little bit and got closer to Zack's face. His eyes were focused on Zack's lips. He wanted to kiss them again. He lowered his head, but was stopped when Zack pressed a finger on his lips.

"No," said Zack and shook his head. His heart was throbbing and deep inside he knew that he wanted to kiss Cody again. However, he knew that it was wrong and he pushed that desire away. He raised his body up and gently pushed Cody away. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling those feelings when he was thinking about kissing his brother.

"B-But," said Cody, his lower lip trembling.

"No… I can't."

"But you kissed me before. So I thought…"

"No. Earlier I was just…" said Zack, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Feeling sorry for me?" asked Cody with angry voice.

"No, of course not. Just…" said Zack, but was interrupted because his phone started ringing. He felt very relieved, because he really didn't know how to answer Cody. Zack took his phone out of the pocket and immediately answered. Cody glared at Zack's phone and crossed his arms in anger.

"Hello," said Zack.

"Hello?! Where the hell are you?! I've been waiting for you for an hour now! We are supposed to have a date tonight. Have you forgotten?" said angry voice on the other side of the phone.

Zack froze. The voice belonged to his 'girlfriend', Tiffany. Zack groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn't really like Tiffany. In his opinion, she was really annoying. The only reason why he was with her was her looks. Zack knew that it sounded horrible. He started dating her when Cody confessed his feelings for him, because he couldn't stop thinking about Cody.

"Oh, Tiffany. I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it to our date. My brother is not feeling well and-" started making excuses Zack.

"Stop it, Zack! If you don't want to see me when just tell me so. You know that I don't have to put up with this crap," said Tiffany with loud voice and then ended their call. Zack rolled his eyes and then threw his phone onto the table. He didn't feel too bothered by the fact that Tiffany would probably brake up with him. He knew that their relationship didn't have future anyways.

"You can go to her," said Cody with a small voice. He didn't know that Zack had a girlfriend and for the entire time when Zack was talking to his girlfriend, he was holding back his breath. He felt hurt, because Zack didn't tell him that he had a girlfriend. His heart hurt at the thought of Zack hugging and kissing another person and he hugged his knees, bringing them close to his chest. He really wished that he could die at that moment.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," said Zack lightly and he knew what was going inside of Cody's mind. The hurt expression on his brother's face told him everything. "I will stay here, with you."

"B-But your girlfriend-"

"You mean Tiffany? Don't worry about her…" muttered Zack and moved closer to Cody.

"What do you mean? You love her, don't you? I don't want to ruin your relationship," asked Cody. The last words left his mouth with difficulty.

"If I love her? I love her looks, her body… but that's it," said Zack. "Besides, if I had to choose between you and a girl, I would always choose you, buddy. You know that, right?"

Zack's words stopped Cody's heart for a second and a wave of heat hit his body. He knew that Zack cared a lot about him, but when Zack said that, Cody felt really happy. He was happy to hear that Zack didn't love that girl. He knew that it sounded very selfish, but Cody didn't care. He was happy that Zack was staying home.

"So…" said Zack, got onto his knees and clapping with his hands. He needed to do something that would make Cody feel less depressed. He forced a smile upon his face as he said: "Let's do something fun. I know how you feel about eating food and everything. But I was thinking… and you don't have to do this if you don't want to… But if I cooked something for you, would you eat it?"

As soon as Zack said that, Cody almost burst into laughter. He knew about his brother's cooking skill and they were absolutely horrifying. Instead of laughing, Cody forced himself to stay serious. "No."

"Why not?" Zack asked, completely crushed.

"Because I don't want to end up in emergency room," said Cody and let a smile crack his cold expression.

Zack's facial expression softened up and he playfully pinched Cody's nose. "Now, let's go into the kitchen. I'm going to prepare to you something very delicious," said Zack and went into the kitchen. As soon as Zack left, the smile on Cody's face disappeared and the fear returned. However, he somehow managed to force himself to follow Zack into the kitchen.


End file.
